Reddomiru
by LittleDaisy80
Summary: What happens when you mix a budding conductor, an actress, and a duke together? Kazuki and Kahoko, based off of 'Moulin Rouge!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

So I originally wanted this to be a Len and Kahoko story because it would make more sense for the "lover's secret song" to be slow and pretty, like "Ave Maria", instead of a cheery song like "Gavotte". In the end, I went with Kazuki and Kahoko because I feel like I should give the readers of "Stay Away, My Beloved Cardinal" a treat considering the terrible ending I had. Also, I think it would give everybody a laugh if I had Len as a total OOC character (he's playing Harold Zidler's part!)

If any of you have watched the movie this story is based off of (Moulin Rouge- my favorite musical EVA), I hope to make you laugh when you compare my character choices.

I have listed the cast, but in the story, they'll still be going by their original names. So if you've watched the movie, you can compare the two. If you haven't, you can just go along for the ride and hopefully watch the actual movie later.

Cast List:

Hino Kahoko - Satine

Hihara Kazuki - Christian

Tsukimori Len - Harold Zidler

Shimizu Keiichi - Toulouse-Lautrec

Yunoki Azuma - Duke of Monroth

Fuyuumi Shoko – Green Fairy

Megumi Shouji – Nini Legs in the Air

Aoi Kaji – the Unconscious Argentinean

Amou Nami – Audrey

Tsuchiura Ryotaro – the Pianist

Shinobu Ousaki – Satine's doctor

I might add in a few more, but these are the main characters.

Full Summary:

Hihara Kazuki is a young man from England who moves to Tokyo, Japan by his love of conducting. He has no greater wish than to prove his father wrong about having true expression behind music, him saying that all the feelings are fake; that love is absurd and doesn't exist. Kazuki stays in his apartment, writing music with large amounts of contrast with accents and dynamics. Through many crazy things, this blooming musician ends up at the "Reddomiru", literally translating to the 'red mill' [A/N: Moulin Rouge is French for Red Mill, which then can translate into Japanese, which would be Reddomiru. Hehe.] and the building is decorated by its signature mill with glowing red lights. With a series of unaccounted events, the star of the Reddomiru, Hino Kahoko, ends up falling in love with Kazuki. However, the Duke of Monroth, Yunoki Azuma, doesn't make that easy. Will their forbidden love last? Will this courtesan- conductor relationship be accepted?

**Wow, that was a lot! Well yeah, since I'm suffering a major writer's block from my other story, I figured just to start something new and get to it later. I have this disease called laziness. Along with a bad cold and a lot of Tylenol. Please continue! ~LittleDaisy80**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Kazuki

I sat in the dark, smoke filled, broken down apartment room; surrounded by failed sheets of music. I buried my head in my arms, the tickling spikes of my new beard jabbed at my wrists. I haven't shaved at all this past year. Not since _that_ happened… no, there would be no point in doing so. I inhaled deeply as the memories rushed back. They are all I had anymore. Everytime I drifted off to sleep, she was all I thought of. The last moments I had with her, nothing I could do that could keep us together. Everybody stood around us, watching…

I stood up abruptly. I have to do what she told me to. I have to keep going even though she's not by my side. I sat down at the old and creaking desk that came with the room I rented and began to write. The blank staff stared back at me, as I hovered my pencil over the 5 lines, unable to have inspiration come to me. I always thought I had this special connection with music- this intangible thing that only conductors had- a bond that couldn't be broken. But now… now there is nothing. There is no meaning behind the notes I write, the melodies I sing.

She was the light of my inspiration. The woman I loved… she couldn't do anything about it. In a way, she abandoned me. Now that we live in 2 separate worlds, I know how much I truly loved her. Under all the jealousy, all the betrayal… was love. And I knew that. I just didn't know how strong it truly was.

I turned to my typewriter. I my friends had purchased a new one for me after I sold off my old one for some money. Carefully pressing the keys, I started my sheet of inspiration.

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_, I slowly typed out, pausing as I came to the part that would always tear at me. I sniffed in, and struggled to keep typing. _Is just to love, _my fingers froze.

Forcing my stiff fingers to keep typing, I finished the sentence. _And be loved in return._

With that, I began to write out story. The story of our love, and overcoming obstacles.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I stepped off the train and took in a deep breath- and coughed. Boy, was Japan a smelly place. I hope I didn't regret leaving England in exchange for a place that smelled like my dog's poo. No, Kazuki, you can't think like that! You came here for a reason! Dad! Yes, you can't go back without accomplishing what you came here for! I gripped my trumpet case and rolled my large suitcase towards the stairs. As I struggled to get my heavy bag over each stair, I finally made it out of the stuffy underground station and took in my surroundings.

Wow, Tokyo is very a very urban and beautiful place. I hope my apartment is like that, too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ack!" I yelped as a blond man crashed through my ceiling. "What the-?"

He looked unconscious, and another man with lighter, blonde hair popped through my door, nearly knocking it down. It was a dwarf dressed as a nun, announcing, "How do you do? My name is Shimizu Keiichi. Sorry if we just disrupted your work, but we were rehearsing our play."

"Oh, no! There goes Kaji! How are we going to go on with the play if our Unconscious Argentinean is unconscious? !" a blond girl popped into view from the whole in my ceiling, along with 2 others.

Little did I know, this tall, blonde man was suffering a disease called Narcolepsy, something that causes irregular cycles of fainting.

"A play?" I asked. Did my cheap rental fee come with free shows? Because if it did, I hope it covered the repair costs of my ceiling.

Keiichi continued talking. "Yes, the play is called Spectacular Spectacular! It takes place in Switzerland!"

"What are we suppose to do if our Argentinean is unconscious? !" the girl repeated, starting to look frazzled. "How is he?"

"Yes, how is he? I still need to finish the music," another one added. He had green hair, also very buff.

"You could just say the words," Keiichi said loudly.

"You!" the third yelled, pointing to me. "You will replace the Argentinean's part for rehearsal!"

"Me?" I questioned, pointing to myself.

"Yes, you! You will play the sensitive, Swiss goat herder!"

"No." I said sternly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before I knew it, I was in the room above, on a ladder, holding the script for the unconscious Argentinean, who was now lying on the bed, still unconscious.

We were standing in front of a large backdrop of an ice-capped mountain, rehearsing. Or at least, trying to.

Keiichi was singing out in a broken voice that was hard to listen to. "The animate with the euphonious symphonies of descant!"

"No, shut up! You are ruining all the effort I put into writing the song!" the woman yelled.

"Actually, Nami, I wrote the song-," the green-haired pianist cut in.

"Shut up! You are completely butchering this music!"

"The hills are vital and iconic with symphonic and are chanting a beautiful melody," the pianist suggested, perched on the unstable wooden bench of the equally old and unstable upright piano.

"The hills are exuberant-,"

"The hills are musically chanting out the words of a symphony-,"

"The hills-," I tried to start, but everybody was yelling out their own suggestions over mine.

"The hills-,"

"The hills-,"

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE," I sang out, drowning out everybody else. "With the sound of music."

Everybody stared at me. I didn't know if it was a 'newbie, that was fucking amazing' stare, or if it was a 'newbie, what the hell are you doing, singing in my kitchen' stare.

The Argentinean's eyes popped open and he jumped up. "The hills are alive with the sound of music! I like it!"

Everybody else chattered their approval. I grinned, happy that I was able to contribute.

"With the songs that have sung for a thousand years," I continued singing. No, I wasn't an opera star or anything, but with my pursuit of wanting to become a conductor, I have actually taken up singing, and was- I have to say- pretty good at it.

The crazy audience clapped and sang along. However, Nami looked like she was about to pop a vein. Her arms were crossed and her hair was probably standing on end.

"Why don't we have you," the pianist gestured to me.

"Kazuki."

"Yes, Kazuki, write the show with Nami?"

"What? !" Nami screeched. Boy, could that woman shriek.

"Yes, what an excellent idea! You guys could co-conduct!" Keiichi agreed.

This however, was not what Nami wanted to hear. She stormed out of the room, fuming. "Good-bye!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, it looks like you got your first job in Tokyo!" Keiichi cheered, taking a shot of some green liquid.

"Wait!" the pianist shouted. "Tsukimori will never approve!"

Keiichi paused to think about it. The remaining 4 contemplated, discussing some what-ifs. The occasionally turned to glance at me, and I flashed a weak smile as the quickly turned back to what they were doing.

"That's it! Brilliant, Ryo!" Kaji the Argentinean shouted, shaking the shoulders of the pianist. "Kaho! How could we forget her?"

"Who's Kaho?" I asked, but my question went unanswered.

"Brilliant, brilliant!" they kept saying, over and over again, hopping and dancing around like they just discovered the Internet.

"What's brilliant?" I asked again.

"We will dress you up in Kaji's best suit and pass you off as a famous English writer! Then, you will meet with Hino Kahoko, the star of the Reddomiru, and she will love you and insist Tsukimori that you write Spectacular Spectacular!"

"What, who? Kahoko? Tsukimori? Who's what, and what's who? The Reddomiru? And I'm not a writer, I'm a conductor! Or actually, I want to be, but that's not the point!"

"The boy's got a point. No offence, but you've never done anything like this before, have you?" Ryo asked.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Freedom?"

"Yes, of course."

"Truth?"

"Yes."

Keiichi paused. "Love?"

I fixed my gaze on the dwarf. "Above all things, I believe in love. It is the center of the Bohemian Revolution! All you need is love!"

"Then you can write about this! Go after Kaho!"

I imagined a blonde girl with large breasts and makeup caked onto her face and sharp, angled eyebrows. Yuckers. I won't have to kiss her or anything, right?

"Oh, boy, you are in good hands! Because we are absolutely brilliant!" Ryo the pianist said, giving me a shot of the green liquid Keiichi had drank before.

I held the small glass uncertainly. I heard of this drink before, it was called Absinthe. As soon as we took a few shots, our visions got hazy. The green fairy named Shoko flew off the front of the bottle and began to sing the chorus of "the sound of music". We began to laugh in hysterics as she started to dance like a hooker, multiply, as we drank more and more…

o-o-o-o-o-o

So today was the night. I stepped into the Reddomiru, creatively decorated with the red mill. [A/N: Reddomiru means red mill in English, which in French, is Moulin Rouge. :)] I was wearing Kaji's best suit, along with a short top hat and nice Italian shoes.

The place was a hot mess. The Reddomiru was nightclub. A dancehall of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful dance with the beautiful creatures of the underworld. All this was run under Tsukimori Len, the head conductor. He had an electric violin, playing out music whenever he wasn't conducting or bellowing along on the dance floor.

Numerous amounts of girls were there in silly costumes, flapping their skirts and flashing their bloomies. He called them his _diamond dogs._

All the men on the floor were wearing the same as me- black and white tuxedo, silky black hats. As Kaji and Ryo and Keiichi joined me on the floor, we mixed in with the mass of black, and tried to follow the fast movements to the upbeat songs that the girls were singing to.

It seemed that all the other men were regulars, because they all knew what they were doing. After a while, I saw that the movements were just repeated and caught on. I soon got too much of all the butts and breasts in the face, and went to our booth to take a rest.

They were singing a song called can-can, but it wasn't the original can-can tune.

"_Cus we can can can!"_

"_Can can can!"_

"_Cus we can can can!"_

"_Can can can!"_

"_Guichie guichie guichie guichie yeah yeah!"_

Len held up his arms for everybody to freeze, and the silence was incredible.

Glitter fell from the ceiling, and a stunning redhead on a rope and wooden swing was lowered down slowly. She wore a silver shiny flapper dress with a matching top hat to cover half her face. Everybody's breath caught at the sight of the most beautiful girl in all of Tokyo.

They call her the sparkling diamond. She sold her love to men. And wanted to become a real actress, a real singer.

"The Japanese are glad to die," she drowned out. The audience was silence, captivated by her confident, loud voice, by her strong charisma. "For _love._"

As soon as the last word rang out, jazzy, upbeat music began to sound.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental," she sang as the rope began to swing around the dance floor, and the men cheered and threw money up at her. "But diamonds are a girl's best friend." Kahoko jumped off the swing and the crowd separated for her.

"A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat. Or help you feed your," she put her hands behind her head and thrust out her a chest slightly. "_Pussycat._"

She kept dancing around, pleasing all the businessmen. They waved money at her with the occasional diamond necklace. I watched her, captivated. Yes, she was a prostitute, but her dancing wasn't skanky. Actually it was far from what I've seen from the other girls. She didn't throw herself at the others. She made the boys come to her. She had such- charisma. That's right; she had all of the men at her beck and call.

Kahoko met up with the blue-head ringleader and they sang together. Len wiggled a gaudy necklace in her face and she childishly made playful jabs at it. They leaned down and the girls around them lifted their skirts and blocked our view.

Keiichi knocked me into this world again, and I shook my head clear of any discriminate thoughts. "I have arranged a meeting for you and Kaho-domo, right after her number. Just you and Kaho-domo, totally alone."

"Alone? Why would we need to be alone?" I asked.

Keiichi didn't respond, just wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Stop that, it's ruining your angelic aura." I said.

He laughed, grabbing a drink and walked away dizzily, accidentally spilling his wine on the gentleman in the next booth. "Oh!" the dwarf said. "So sorry!" Keiichi pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at the wet stains on the man. He had long, purple hair and an awkward look on his extremely handsome face. His face was so handsome, it was scary. He tried to wave Keiichi away, but Keiichi kept trying to clean up.

Little did I know, that was the man who was the other one to meet Kahoko that night.

Inside the little tent of dresses and skirts, Kahoko was frantically trying to change costumes.

"I've arranged a meeting for you and the Duke after your number, totally alone." Len informed her, switching out her silver dress for a pink one with large feathers in the back that hung over her bum.

"Do you know what he likes?" she asked. "Wilting damsel?" she imitated a desperate girl. Len wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ferocious feline? Or a smothering temptress?" Kahoko growled to emphasize her point.

Len grinned. "Oh yes, he'll like that." Kahoko smiled back. This was no different than before. As she turned her back for Len to zip up her dress, she planned it all out. She would offer the man something to drink, and then they would lay the deed.

As he patted her on the back to show she was all tied up, she nodded and they both popped up, and she blew kisses to the crowd. Here we go!

**So… what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Tell me in the reviews also if you have watched this movie! Is it up to your expectations? I know I'll never make it as good as the movie, but was it entertaining to read? And what about my casting of Harold Zidler? Hahaha, it gave me a good laugh when I came up with that idea. Well, R & R! Loves and kisses! ~LittleDaisy80**


End file.
